


The Coat

by kawaiinokyojin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also Rated T for Tonsil Hockey, Awesome Phasma, Because I Am Wonderful At Censoring Myself, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Hux Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Kissing, Phasma Ships It, Rated T for Two Mentions of Kylo Ren Being A Little Shit, Wingman Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiinokyojin/pseuds/kawaiinokyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo steals Hux's prized greatcoat and Hux is more bothered than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manateemuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manateemuffin/gifts).



> In other news, happy birthday manateemuffin! Sorry I'm too far away to actually give you anything, but I hope you like this anyway.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hux's eyes flashed open as his alarm roused him from his sleep. Rolling his head over to look at it, he tapped it with his hand, shutting off the infernal device. He arose with a raspy sigh, pushing the bedsheets off of him and practically stumbling out of bed. Today was a day like any other. He had to get dressed, look presentable, then certainly be faced with a mountain of responsibilities. And, like the good little toy soldier he was, he obeyed this sickening cycle. He showered, got himself ready, dressed himself, and checked himself twice over after it was all done. However, he noticed, as he walked into his living room, that one thing was out of place.

That one thing, of course, being Kylo Ren.

Not only Kylo Ren, mind you, but Kylo Ren holding the last piece of his outfit: his greatcoat. He wasn't even hiding; he was, in fact, standing unabashedly in Hux's living room, overcoat in his grimy gloves, most likely hiding a smirk under that damn mask of his. 

“Ren.”  
“Hux.”  
“Ren.”  
“I wasn't expecting you up so early.”  
“Ren, give me back my coat.” Hux wasn't entirely awake, and even if he was, he would certainly not be up for these shenanigans. Seeming to sense this, Kylo simply gave him a smirk. Hux could hear the scratching of his boots as he shuffled towards the door.  
“Ren.”  
Shuffle shuffle.  
 _“Ren.”_  
Shuffle shuffle scratch.  
 _“Kylo Ren, I swear if you do not give me back my coat this instant–!”_  
Clack clack clack clack...  
As quickly as he could, Kylo was running out the door, giggling and sneering like a rodent. By the time Hux could get to the door himself, Kylo had turned the corner, coat in hand. Hux sighed in annoyance, his grip on the edge of the doorway tightening.   
This would be a long day.

 

Meeting 1 was a general success without his greatcoat. No one really noticed that he didn't have it since no one really cared; that's what Hux told himself at least, since _he_ felt very uncomfortable without it. The stormtroopers walked by, his inferiors trembled when they had to speak with him, and everything in the First Order ran as it always had for ages before. But still, his confidence, though he hated to admit it, dwindled just a bit when he didn't have his treasured greatcoat slung across his back. As he walked across the silvery floors beneath him, his eyes fixed on his own boots, his annoyance and frustration towards Kylo Ren grew. Hux was a general! Why couldn't he get back a simple coat from a temperamental child?! He closed his eyes tightly and turned a corner. No. He would not stand for this. He would not only get his coat back, but he would make sure that Kylo Ren would lie in the bed of shame and frustration that he made.   
His revenge would be quick and precise, but ever so sweet.

Meeting 2 was slightly more trouble to get through. The meeting itself, of course, went perfectly well. Despite being hellbent on revenge, the general still had the mental capacity to pay attention to the actual events that took place in the conference hall, no matter how tedious and monotonous they were. It was, of course, what happened after the meeting that really riled him up.  
And, of course, what happened after the meeting was Phasma.  
“Cold in here, isn't it?” Phasma greeted suddenly, sauntering up next to Hux. Though she had her mask on, Hux could already hear the smugness in her tone.  
“Everything is temperature controlled to the fraction of a degree, Phasma. It is most definitely not cold,” Hux snapped back.  
“Oh, really?” Hux faltered as he realized that he had fallen into a trap seconds too late. “Then why is Kylo Ren walking around with your coat?”  
Hux tensed up. The little brat didn't only have his coat, but now he's walking around with it too, like it was show and tell day on the Finalizer?!   
“Aah, I see,” Phasma continued, her tone becoming sing-songy when Hux didn't immediately respond. “Even though _you_ weren't cold, Ren was, so you gave him your coat. You're just embarrassed about it like the emotionally constipated gingersnap you are.”  
“Phasma.”  
“Isn't that cute?”  
 _“Phasma.”_  
“Kylo Ren and Hux, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-”  
“Phasma, if you say that last letter, I will do everything in my power to get you shoved in the nearest trash chute.”  
“Will you now?”  
“I'm a general who outranks you by several classes, _Captain._ In fact, I'm one of the highest ranking officers on this ship.”  
“I'm 5 inches taller than you and _I'm_ not gay for Kylo Ren.”  
Hux was going to make a witty and slicing quip back (and _totally not_ just stand there, sputtering and gasping indignantly), but Phasma had already left, her boots clacking on the floor below. Just when Hux thought he was doing so well, too.

Meeting 3 was an absolute nightmare. Meeting 3 – the last meeting of the day, luckily – was between Supreme Leader Snoke, Hux, and the little shit himself, Kylo Ren. As they conversed, Hux had to keep his gaze from wandering to the knight of Ren next to him; the punk now had Hux's coat slung over his back like it was his own! A wave of relief washed over him when the oversized hologram of Snoke finally fizzled into thin air. But the silence after that point was practically tangible, tension winding its way around every single muscle in Hux's body.  
“Hux.” Kylo's mask was off now. He knew that he could turn Hux's frustration into full-blown fury when the general could see the immensely satisfied smirk on his face.   
Hux turned fully towards Kylo. “Ren. I'm tired of this. Give me back my coat. That's the only coat like that in my closet and I intend to keep it as clean as possible of your grimy scent.”  
Shuffle shuffle.  
“Ren.” Hux took a step towards Ren, but he was already 3 steps behind.  
Shuffle shuffle scratch.  
 _“Ren.”_ Hux took two more steps towards Ren, who had a foot out the door now.  
Clack clack clack clack...  
“Kylo Ren, I swEAR TO --” Hux lost control of his composure for just a moment, but even that couldn't help him when Ren ran straight out the door, mask back on his head. Hux sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he needed anything done around here that concerned Kylo Ren, he finally decided, he would have to do it himself.

Kylo Ren giggled to himself as he held Hux's coat. Both men knew that Ren loved it when he could get a rise out of the usually stoic Hux. And now, here he was, Hux's prized greatcoat around his shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the upper hand. He would definitely have to celebrate with a – wait, what was that in the distance?   
“ReeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!” Ren's breath caught in his throat as Hux sprinted towards him, looking absolutely furious. This would have been good if Hux didn't look ready and willing to throttle him against the nearest wall.   
“Kriff kriff kriff kriff kriff kriff kriff!” Ren bolted in the other direction, still giggling, but more out of panic than enjoyment. He could hear Hux's thudding footsteps quickly approaching as both men weaved their way through the labyrinthine halls. Ren thought of using the Force to delay Hux, but he knew that the general would still catch up to him eventually. Plus, he was about to hit a dead end anyway – wait, dead end?!

Ren skidded to a stop as he nearly crashed into the wall in front of him. Kriff! He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going! He turned around, hoping that he lost Hux around the winding, tortuous turns of the Finalizer. But Hux was there right in front of him as he turned, taking his coat back and pinning Ren against the wall in one fluid motion. The two men panted as they lingered in the other's company, the air around them becoming intoxicating.  
“Let me take that damned thing off,” Hux hissed, disabling the locks on Ren's mask and pulling it off of his head. Black hair tumbled out to Ren's shoulders, framing his face perfectly. Brown, doe-like eyes met Hux's own intense stare, and a slight blush colored Ren's cheeks as he leaned against the wall, content to do nothing else but look at Hux for hours.  
“Why do you always have to ruin my fun?” Ren said finally, cursing himself for breaking the sweet silence that bound him and Hux.  
“Why do you always have to ruin my uniform?” Hux shot back, leaning in slightly. Their lips only barely stayed apart as all rational thought seemed to slip away from Kylo Ren's mind.  
“Is this what's you're doing to me?” Ren asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Shuffle shuffle.  
“Letting me have my moment on top just to watch me crumble beneath your touch?”  
Shuffle shuffle.  
“Not at all. I'm letting you have your moment on top…  
Shuffle shuffle scratch.  
“...to do this.”  
Clack clack clack clack.  
Helmet in hand, Hux dashed away before Ren could clear the haze from his mind. Before Kylo could realize what was happening, Hux had already turned the corner back into the complicated system of hallways of the Finalizer, his footsteps echoing into the air behind him.   
“Hux!!” Ren ran after Hux, dashing through the ship and trying not to crash into anything as he pursued the captor of his mask.

Phasma stopped suddenly when he found Hux rushing through the hall in front of her, his gloved hand gripping Kylo's mask. She, at first, was confused, but couldn't help but bark out a laugh when she saw Kylo Ren rushing after him, yelling his name as his cape flowed behind him.   
“Captain?” a stormtrooper beside her asked.  
“Yes, soldier?”   
“If it is my place to ask, what did General Hux have in his hands just now?”  
“Revenge, soldier,” Phasma replied, a fond smile worming its way onto her face. “He had his revenge.”

Hux couldn't help but smirk as he evaded Kylo Ren corner after corner. Just as Kylo Ren loved it when Hux lost his composure, Hux loved it when Ren lost his. In fact, he could already feel the – oof!   
Caught in the glow of his confidence, he didn't notice Ren quickly advancing on him until he tackled him to the ground, Ren's helmet painfully pushing into Hux's abdomen. Hux barely struggled as the man above him flipped him over, taking his helmet back and straddling his waist.  
“Getting me all hot and bothered, then stealing my mask when I least expected it? I didn't know you played so dirty.”  
Hux trailed his hands over Ren's hip. “I'm a general of the First Order,” he replied with a slight smirk. “What else would you expect?”  
Ren scoffed to himself, not being able to think of anything to counter that. “I hate you,” he decided softly, leaning in and capturing Hux's lips in a soft, yet insistent kiss. Hux let out a contented sigh, wrapping a hand around his waist. Ren slowly relaxed into the man beneath him, tangling both of his hands in Hux's hair and muttering “I hate you” over and over again against his lips. Their bodies only separated once they ran out of air, Hux's hands fisted in Kylo's robes.  
“I hate you, Hux,” Kylo murmured finally, looking down at Hux with lidded eyes.  
Hux softly smiled back at him. “I hate you too, Kylo Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> And cue Phasma furiously yelling "I told you so" for hours on end in the distance. Hope you liked it!


End file.
